


whoever knows how long

by thjk_jhjs



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, ENHYPEN, Fluff, M/M, Office AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thjk_jhjs/pseuds/thjk_jhjs
Summary: Their boss is there in his shining glory, lean body leaning against the opened door with files in his hand. Sunoo and Heeseung scramble to their desks.“Just wanted to say good morning.” Their boss starts, “And I’m treating so you guys can order whatever for lunch today.”The other guys cheer and when they’re not looking, Sunoo swears his boss winks at him, and he can’t help the blood rushing up his body to his neck, cheeks, and ears.He sees Jungwon give him a knowing look as their boss leaves.Later in the day when he and Jungwon are in the printer room, Jungwon whispers to him, “How come you won’t break up with your boyfriend? Our boss has been flirting with you for whoever knows how long.” Sunoo shakes his head softly, and Jungwon adds on, “You guys would make a cute couple.”
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	whoever knows how long

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi! I wrote this quickly and did not beta this, but I was too excited to post it! I'm still lacking in my writing like always so there are things I can fix, but I don't want to at the moment ahaha.
> 
> I recently got into Enhypen and Sunsun is absolutely driving me crazy. I love the boys a whole lot. 
> 
> Thought I would contribute to the fandom, so here this is. Hope you guys enjoy!

Sunoo sighs and lays his head on top of his work desk. Jungwon watches him from the next desk and questions himself if he wants to ask why his hyung is so upset.

Sunoo stays like that a while, thoughts swimming in his head about his boyfriend and why Jungwon isn’t asking him about anything yet. It’s just him and Jungwon in the office space right now, their other four co-workers showing a little late like always, while their boss is holed up in his private office.

“Ya-” Sunoo starts.

“Aye Hyungie” Jungwon interrupts, and Sunoo quiets. “Why are you so upset?” He asks, tilting his head towards Sunoo.

Sunoo smiles, “Ai just when I thought you weren’t going to ask,” and maneuvers his spinning desk chair over to Jungwon. Jungwon huffs like he doesn’t really care, but then puts his head in his hands and looks towards Sunoo intently.

Sunoo pouts when he gets to Jungwon and grabs his shoulders for show, “My boyfriend left early this morning again and I won’t get to spend the night for a few days since work is killing mee.”

“Eeh-” Jungwon starts loudly and then sees their other coworker, Heeseung, walk in and both he and Sunoo greet him.

Heeseung sets his work on top of his desk and rushes over to the two on his chair in what feels like a second, “Okay, fill me in on what happened.”

Sunoo, Jungwon, and Heeseung are known to chat amongst themselves the most of the six who work in the same office space, so Jay, Jake, and Niki pay them no mind when they arrive after Heeseung and see the three huddled together.

Jay does though come over and give his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek before going to his desk. Jungwon blushes prettily and Sunoo can see Jay brighten at the scene.

Sunoo fills Heeseung in on what he previously told Jungwon while his cheeks go back to their usual pale color, although still colored.

“Ah like I was about to say,” Jungwon looks at Sunoo, “How come your boyfriend doesn’t just spend the night with you?”

Heeseung nods in agreement and adds on, “It’s not like one person in a relationship to do all the work ya’know.”

Sunoo nods understandingly with a small frown on his lips, “It’s just, I’ve told you guys before that he works himself hard and I don’t want to be a bother.” He’s playing with his hands on his lap.

Heeseung and Jungwon look at him with a frown on their faces too. Heeseung stands up from his seat and points at Sunoo, “Yah, tell me the name of your boyfriend so I can punch it into him that you need to be loved too.” His hands are in fists, face to the office lights with a look that can only be called determination.

Sunoo smiles at the thought of his hyung loving him so much to do that to his very beloved boyfriend.

Jungwon looks at him from his right and smiles softly, “You know we’re here for you, so if anything happens, lean on us hyungie.”

Sunoo nods and smiles sweetly, “Thanks hyung and Wonie.”

There’s a knock on their office space door before he can say anything else.

Their boss is there in his shining glory, lean body leaning against the opened door with files in his hand. Sunoo and Heeseung scramble to their desks.

“Just wanted to say good morning.” Their boss starts, “And I’m treating so you guys can order whatever for lunch today.”

The other guys cheer and when they’re not looking, Sunoo swears his boss winks at him, and he can’t help the blood rushing up his body to his neck, cheeks, and ears.

He sees Jungwon give him a knowing look as their boss leaves.

_Later in the day when he and Jungwon are in the printer room, Jungwon whispers to him, “How come you won’t break up with your boyfriend? Our boss has been flirting with you for whoever knows how long.” Sunoo shakes his head softly, and Jungwon adds on, “You guys would make a cute couple.”_

\--

Lunch arrives at 3pm and Sunoo is requested to bring his boss his share of food. You can imagine the look Jungwon gave him as he’s about to leave the office space.

The sun gives off little refractions of light in forms of rainbows onto the floor as Sunoo makes his way down the hallway to the private office. Sunoo smiles at the secretary, Daniel, says a quick hi and gives him his lunch and is off.

The private office is bigger than their office space but not by much, and when Sunoo walks in he sees his boss tiredly open his eyes at the sound of the door closing.

He smiles though when he sees Sunoo and moves out of his seat to greet him, “Hey baby,” Sunoo crinkles his nose in delight as Sunghoon’s arms wrap around his waist.

“Here’s your lunch Mr. Boss boyfriend,” Sunoo extends his arms out lightly in the embrace.

Sunghoon grins down at him, hair falling over his forehead as sunlight spills in from the window walls.

“Thanks Ddeonu,” Sunghoon says, grabs and sets the takeout onto his desk, and holds his ddeonu even closer. Sunoo buries his face into the space between his neck and shoulders, all while Sunghoon sighs gleefully.

“I missed you a lot,you’know?” Sunghoon says and Sunoo snorts.

Sunghoon lets out a little laugh, “What’s that for?” They’re still hugging and Sunghoon’s lips are right above Sunoo’s ear. Sunoo shivers slightly although his body is warm all over.

“You left me all alone this morning,” Sunghoon can hear the pout in Sunoo’s voice and frowns softly at the tone. He pulls away slightly, arms still together and their warmth still there, and peers into Sunoo’s face.

“I’m sorry baby,” Sunghoon begins carding his fingers into soft hair, ”My dad called and asked me to finish a file for him,” He pecks Sunoo’s head and Sunoo looks up at him.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you, Sunoo-ah.”

“If you say so then,” Sunoo smiles his sunshine smile, “You have to spend the night at my place then, okay?” He adds on, “And stay with me until I’m up?”

“Got it,” Sunghoon leans his face in, “Anything for you, baby.”

They kiss with smiles on their lips.

\--

Sunoo leaves the office later than he’s supposed to and Jungwon greets him with suspicious eyes.

Truth be told, Sunoo and Sunghoon have kept their relationship a secret from their good friends. Their good friends being Jungwon, Jay, Heeseung, Jake, and Niki of course.

They just never found the time to tell the others, Sunghoon too busy with inheriting his family company and Sunoo too busy working for said family company.

The two met in Sunoo’s third year of college when Sunghoon was confused with what he wanted to do with his life.

Jungwon was and still is his best friend, Heeseung his childhood hyung, and Niki a classmate of his a year younger. Sunghoon’s own friends were Jay and Jake, and Heeseung introduced them. The group fell into place easily.

Sunoo was hired a year later under the company, a few months after they started dating, with no input from Sunghoon.

Heeseung, Jay, and Jake were already in the company when Sunoo joined with Jungwon and a year later, Niki who was fresh out of university.

Sunoo didn’t want others to think he cheated his way into the company, so they kept their relationship from everybody. They just knew that Sunoo had a boyfriend and that was that.

In their college days, Sunoo and Sunghoon had flirted every now and then, and the others were so sure that they would get together but they never did. Which is a lie of course. Sunoo and Sunghoon have been dating for three years already.

_“Hyung,” Sunghoon looks down at him in his lap and gives a little hum, “Do you think we should tell the others?” Sunoo asks quietly._

_Sunghoon places the book in his hand onto the coffee table, holds Sunoo closer in his arms and speaks softly, “If you’re ready, I’m ready then.”_

_Sunoo nods, “I’m ready.” and Sunghoon can hear the tiredness and happiness in his voice._

_“Okay, let’s tell them soon then.”_

That was two weeks ago. Sunoo and Sunghoon both have been trying to set up a date all of them can make it to, but it’s hard when everyone is tired from work and busy with life.

Sunghoon spends the night that day and stays till the morning light falls on his sun’s curled up body besides his and longer.

\--

It’s another two weeks, early into the night and everyone is still in the office, when Heeseung stands abruptly from his chair and declares, “Let’s go out right now!”

The others stare and him and, although tired, Jake stands in agreement, “Let’s!”

By the time Sunoo knows it, Sunghoon is dragged along as well and they’re all on their way for some sushi.

When everyone is done eating, Jay lays his head on Jungwon’s lap and Sunoo wishes he could too to Sunghoon.

So he does.

Everyone’s a little confused when Sunoo walks his way over to Sunghoon and buries his face into the space between his shoulder and neck.

“Everyone,” Sunoo smiles brightly, “Meet my boyfriend, Sunghoonie hyung.”

Sunghoon smiles sheepishly.

Sunoo and Sunghoon both grin when their friends cry out, “I knew it!”, “Should’ve known aaahh.”, “That makes more sense.” and “Congratulations you two!”

Sunoo’s sure he’ll be grilled tomorrow morning by Jungwon and Heeseung, but he’s happy here besides his boyfriend and in the comfort of his friends, he’ll deal with them tomorrow when the time comes.

Sunoo hears Sunghoon whisper just for him, “I love you, Sunoo.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
